


A Warriors Mind — Warriors OC Novella Book

by Angie_AshF3rn



Series: Warrior Cats x Steven Universe [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: MistleHeart’s Choice, MoonPaw’s Veil, Mosspaw’s Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_AshF3rn/pseuds/Angie_AshF3rn
Summary: (A branch off of Crystals and Chaos, some of the background characters are not as less interesting as you might think.)What drove MistleHeart to become a medicine cat.Why is MoonPaw such an outcast in his clan?What caused Mosspaw to loose faith in Starclan?(The allegiances of these will only have the main clan in them)
Series: Warrior Cats x Steven Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170626





	A Warriors Mind — Warriors OC Novella Book

~~~~

Mistlekit sat alone in the nursery, grooming herself. She was bored out of her mind, not having much to do. The kit stood up off of the dirt, shaking her fur out, opening her jaws into a yawn, stretching her legs and fully standing up strongly. Mistlekit was a very independent she-cat, not much up for cuddles from RabbitStream. 

The young she-cat perked her ears, opening her mouth to taste the air as she stepped out of the nursery. She looked around her with a smile. Seeing ThunderClan’s camp always cheered her up. She saw Snowstar sharing tongues with FishFoot, and saw DewSpring sharing prey with HailCry.

She turned her head and beamed to see her sister, CinderKit, sitting with MarshPaw and Tumbleleap in the shade, sharing a thrush. It was almost time for her older sister to become an apprentice. She dashed over with a smile on her face to see her sister.

  
  


“Hey Mistlekit!” CinderKit beamed. “Come share with us!”

“Yeah! The thrust tastes great! And Tumbleleap was just about to tell us a story!” Marshpaw welcomed.

“That I was! Which story would you kits like to hear?” The old elder purred.

Mistlekit bounded over and sat beside her sister. “Uh… how about a scary story?”

“Are you sure you can handle it? I have plenty of those!” Tumbleleap purred.

“For sure! I’m a big kit now!” Mistlekit beamed. “Make sure Tawnykit doesn’t hear though… last time someone told her a scary story, she couldn’t sleep for weeks!”

“She’s only two moons, give her a break!” CinderKit laughed.

“Oh, right. I keep thinking we are all the same age… why ARE we all different ages?” Mistlekit asked. 

“You all weren’t from the same litter.” Marshpaw answered. “I’m not sure it’s my place to tell you, but you, Mistlekit, were the only kit RabbitStream gave birth to. Tawnykit was found as a newborn a few moons ago.. and we found you, CinderKit, a moon before Mistlekit was born, remember?”

“Ohhh! That makes sense.” CinderKit noted.

“So… we aren’t sisters?” Mistlekit frowned.

“Nonsense! Blood does not depict who your siblings are. It’s the family’s love that counts that.” Tumbleleap smiled.

“Right! You’re sisters, no matter who kitted you.” Marshpaw agreed.

“Yeah! Yeah we are!” Mistlekit agreed. “Now, about that story.”

“Oh, right! Gather around kits, it’s time to tell you the story of BrightCreek the fire bringer.”

“A long, long time ago. There lived three cats in Riverclan. BrightCreek, a black she cat. She could run across the entire moor and back, with agility no Riverclan cat has seen before. Then there was PineStone, a large tabby tom. He could swim the strongest current and rip whole branches off of trees. Such strength was gaped upon, most cats thought it was a figment of their imagination, but it was very real. Then there was Snowberry, a white and red she cat who could jump higher than any cat in the clans. She was very lightweight and agile, she floated like a feather and stung like a thorn. One day, Snowberry confessed her love for PineStone. He was flattered, but said to her that he already had feelings for BrightCreek. Snowberry was crushed, but was happy for her friend. The three had been best friends since they were kits. A simple misunderstanding could never ruin their friendship, so they stayed friends despite the awkwardness. BrightCreek returned her feelings to PineStone, and the two became mates, much to Snowberry’s dismay. One day, Snowberry was done with the loving and decided to do something about it. She wanted to sabotage their relationship, and she had succeeded in it. She had put death berries in prey BrightCreek was going to share with PineStone. And when BrightCreek gave it to PineStone, unaware of the berries.. he took a bite and almost died. If it weren’t for the medicine cat, DoeFrost, he would have. PineStone was furious with BrightCreek. The leader had her exiled for attempted murder, and PineStone became mates with Snowberry, despite BrightCreek’s wails, saying it was false. Snowberry was happy with their new life, but felt bad for her friend in the back of her head, but at least she got what she wanted, right? Wrong. Her stupidity caused chaos. A thunderstorm occurred, and as BrightCreek was walking, a small tree branch lit on fire landed infront of her. She thought, and thought, and knew what she had to do. She grabbed the stick and dashed to Riverclan camp. She lit fire to the camp during dry season, it lit ablaze fast. As they were evacuating, a large branch blocked PineStone and Snowberry’s exit. They were trapped. BrightCreek grabbed a large, unlit branch and walked up to them. PineStone was hostile at first, but saw the good she wanted to do. She dropped the branch, and then threw a lit branch on it, setting the fire higher into the sky. She jumped on a rock to avoid the blast, the other two backed away just in time. Brightcreek held her tail high. ‘You faked your love for me, just to get me exiled!’ She spoke. ‘You tried to kill me!’ ‘Do you really believe that? Or do you not notice Snowberry’s instant pull to be your mate as soon as I left?’ PineStone thought for a moment, and then gasped. ‘Snowberry! How could you!’ ‘She’s lying!’ Snowberry wailed. ‘I see now. BrightCreek, I’m so sorry! I was blinded! I had no idea!’ The tom tried to get back with her. ‘No, PineStone. You’re not sorry for how you treated me. You’re sorry for YOURSELF. Sorry you got rid of the only she cat who actually cared. It’s too late now. And I have to end it. Riverclan must start anew, without The Place Of No Stars ridden cats at the very heart of them.’ BrightCreek then jumped down, grabbed a bunch of kindling, jumped over the fire, and set all three of them ablaze. Their wails were loud and painful to the point where every cat from every clan could hear them. BrightCreek was disowned by Starclan for her misdeeds and punished to eternal hunger and suffering in The Place Of No Stars. Snowberry and PineStone were sent to Starclan. Honesty though, they didn’t deserve it. But I’m not one to question the will of our ancestors.” Tumbleleap finished.

“Woah…” Mistlekit beamed. “That’s scary!”

“Of course it is. It’s a story about a dark forest cat! I have many more stories if you’d li-“

“All cats old enough to scale the shore, gather beneath the Bent Tree for a clan meeting!” They heard Snowstar’s yowl call from upon the high area.

“Oh, clan meeting!” Marshpaw stood up. “See you guys!” The black and white she cat dashed over to the gathering cats.

“It is a special day today, for today is the day a special pair of two cats start a new chapter in their lives. The day of becoming an apprentice is a grand day for all cats, no matter who they are.” Snowstar beamed.

“Whaaaaa?!” CinderKit and Mistlekit exclaimed simultaneously.

“Mistlekit and CinderKit, please make your way into the center of the circle.” 

CinderKit dashed forward excitedly, while Mistlekit took her time, holding her tail up high in pride. 

Multiple warriors hissed in surprise that a three moon old kit was becoming an apprentice. “But SnowStar, she’s merely just opened her eyes!”

“I’ll get to that.” He responded. “CinderKit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over this apprentice, and guide her with all of their power.” He purred. “HailCry, you have trained hard as a warrior, and FirTail had trained you well when you were an apprentice. I know you will pass all of your wisdom and agility onto her.”

Cinderpaw and HailCry approached each-other and touched noses.

“Mistlekit, RabbitStream and I have been talking, and we both agree that you are ready to become an apprentice already. Though, worst case scenario, a battle ends up breaking out, you will not be able to participate for your safety.” He spoke. “From now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistlepaw. I ask that our ancestors watch over you and guide your path safely as you grow on your journey. OliveSwipe. You are a loyal, strong warrior. I mentored you myself, so I trust you will train Mistlepaw with all of your might.”

OliveSwipe, the golden tabby she-cat with eyes so green, you could claim you could see right through her head, and that her eyes were just the trees behind her transparent eyes, walked over to the circle and pressed her nose to Mistlepaw’s. 

“I’ll do my very best!” Mistlepaw purred.

“I know you will.” OliveSwipe responded”


End file.
